legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Novitiates
Enemies article |image=SR1-Screenshot-Enemy-WorshiperNovitiate.jpg |caption=Novitiates in Soul Reaver. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver }} Novitiates are a type of human enemy in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They, alongside the adepts, were Vampire worshippers in service to the vampire population of Kain's empire during the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]. Raziel encountered them in the Silenced Cathedral. Profile As vampire worshippers, the novitiates were among those humans who "adapted to the vampire menace by serving their tormentors and worshipping them as gods". They were considered "an insidious threat to the human population, since they kidnapped victims for Blood sacrifices. Considering no sacrifice too great, they would also gladly give their own blood, and lives, if necessary, to sustain their vampire masters". They, and the adepts, answered to the Priestess, and were adversarial to the vampire hunters operating from the City. If Raziel had established an alliance with the vampire hunters, harming and killing novitiates and adepts would not break it. Novitiates considered Kain their god, and wielded "decorative but deadly staves" - Novitiate staffs. They wore flowing gray garbs with red trimmings, and face masks with a distinctive red circle surrounding the left eye. Raziel came upon them on his quest to destroy Kain, but only while traversing the Silenced Cathedral; they were servitors to the Zephonim residing in the long-derelict building. Like adepts, they attacked Raziel on sight, in their "blind allegiance to their vampire masters". Though exceedingly weak in comparison to vampires, they were immune to the elemental powers of the Water and Sunlight glyphs. Development In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the vampire worshippers feature only in the Silenced Cathedral, a peculiarity considering that most other enemies appear in multiple regions. The initial production design of the game warranted a larger role for the worshippers in the main storyline: after defeating Kain in the Chronoplast, Raziel would travel to the City and infiltrate its secret subterranean compound, the Undercity, which led to a Temple where the Priestess dwelled. The Aftermath of The Chronoplast at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Shift-at-Will at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Undercity and The Temple at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Priestess at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Presumably, the novitiates - as her vampire-worshipping underlings - would have reappeared as enemies in this area. Due to time constraints, Crystal Dynamics cut this planned scenario (along with all other events following the Chronoplast encounter) in favor of a truncated ending, and the novitiates and adepts do not make appearances beyond the Cathedral. GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan), post #4 (by RazielFan)Soul Reaver quietly cut before release (spoilers) at the Gaming Intelligence Agency Soul Reaver at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Though Raziel cannot pick up and use the staffs wielded by the novitiates in the final, retail version of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, pre-release screenshots indicate that he was able to wield them in early versions of the game. The Deleted Armoury at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Notes *Though not officially clarified, the novitiates' title (which implies the state of being a novice) indicates that they were junior vampire worshippers relative to the adepts (whose name is an adjective indicating more experience). Gallery Novitiate.jpg|Concept art of a novitiate (SR1). Worshipper.PNG|Model view SR1-Object-Model-Wrshp1.png See also *Adepts *Humans *Priestess *Vampire worshippers * Vampire Worshippers (Adepts, Novitiates and Feral Humans) at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver enemies Category:Soul Reaver